1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel pump for a high-pressure fuel injection system, more particularly to a fuel pump for a high-pressure fuel injection system whose high-pressure fuel pump section and pressure control valve section are integrated into a single unit.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional direct gasoline injection system or other such high-pressure fuel injection system, the high-pressure fuel pump and the pressure control valve (solenoid valve unit) are separately mounted on the engine. This creates various disadvantages, such as that a large amount of space is needed for installation, separate heat insulating systems are required for preventing vaporization of the supplied fuel by heat from the engine, and the work of arranging and attaching the piping for fuel supply cannot be conducted efficiently.
This invention was accomplished in light of the foregoing problems of the prior art and has as one of its objects to provide a fuel pump for a high-pressure fuel injection system which reduces the space required for installation of the high-pressure fuel pump and the pressure control valve.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel pump for a high-pressure fuel injection system enabling the high-pressure fuel pump and the pressure control valve to share the same heat insulation system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fuel pump for a high-pressure fuel injection system which enables the work of arranging and attaching the fuel pipes of the high-pressure fuel pump and its pressure control valve to be conducted efficiently.